Loop the Loop
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: After a receiving a fake bounty list from I-No, Bridget goes in search of Dizzy for the bounty on her head. But after he fails to defeat Dizzy, Bridget starts to realize that he has feelings for her...
1. Shoot the Moon

Disclaimer  
----------  
I do not own Guilty Gear, Guilty Gear X or Guilty Gear X2. Now, before anyone raises hell about a fanfiction based around Bridget let me just start off by saying I couldn't give a crap. If you don't like Bridget because he is a guy, then that's fine. Just don't come whining to me about it because I like him. If that bothers you, then tough. Either deal with it or read another fic. There a loads of new GG fanfiction around these days, give one of them a whirl.  
  
Sorry to be so negative right off the bat, but I'm sick of all this Bridget-bashing. Now, on with the show!  
  
---------  
  
Loop the Loop chapter one: Shoot the Moon   
  
"Oh, darn. I'm in the wrong place."  
  
Bridget sighed miserably as he studied his surroundings. This was not where he was meant to be, but somehow how he had gotten himself lost. You see, the young bounty hunter was on a mission.   
  
On an open level, you could say that he wanted to prove to the world and his parents, that he had true strength. To show everyone that he was nowhere near as weak as people thought.   
  
But on the other hand...  
  
There was another reason why Bridget was pursuing this mission, and for hunting bounties in general for that matter. Bridget was born in a very small village in England (KR2: Land of the Gods!! Hoorah!!). He was born as a twin. This was a joyous occasion for his parents, after all they had wanted children all their lives and now they had two! But there was this tiny little problem.  
  
Twin girls born into the village are supposed to bring great fortune and wealth. It is said to be a very special gift from God. However, twin boys were a different story. Twin boys were said to bring extreme bad luck and misery to the village. So much so that the villagers became rather devout in this belief. For them, the only way to solve a problem like this would be to murder one of the twins before they could become a threat to the security of the village.   
  
Bridget's parents knew this, and also knew that unless they did something soon, one of their new children would be killed. So his parents did the only thing they saw fit to do.   
  
They concealed Bridget's gender and claimed him to be a girl.   
  
Somehow the villagers bought this, and from then on, Bridget was raised, schooled and trained like a girl. Though Bridget managed to keep a stiff upper lip about his fate, part of him resented this lifestyle. He did not want to have to pass himself off as a girl. Why should he? The yoyo-wielding hunter felt he had a right to exist the way he wanted to. And it was because of this, that Bridget discovered his true mission.   
  
To prove to the villagers that the twin-myth was not true. And even if it took him years to accomplish his task, he would not falter.   
  
But right now, Bridget's only desire was to find his way back onto the main road. At the moment, he was at a small roughneck bar, on the outskirts of a city. At some point Bridget was supposed to have come across an information centre for bounty hunters. It was sort of like a job office. You popped in to see what bounties were issued around locally and how much you could get for bringing them in.   
  
One of Bridget's friends had given him this map but from the looks of things, he made a wrong turn somewhere. Well this was a bar; maybe he could gather some information here. People had said before that word gets around in places like these.   
  
Bridget heard the distinctive sound of boozers and drifters drinking away their troubles. To any other guy it might have been intimidating, but not Bridget.   
  
With his trusty yoyo and Roger by his side, he wasn't the type to be taken down easily. Not by anyone with human powers, at least.   
  
With a good resolve, Bridget stepped through the two swinging saloon doors and walked inside the bar. The blonde bounty hunter recoiled from the stink of the place.  
  
It reeked of booze and smoke. The tables and chairs were occupied with hardened men, laughing and cursing their souls away. Over by the bar side was a free stool, unlike the rest, so Bridget decided to take a seat. He wasn't planning on staying very long, but it would help to...blend in as best he could.   
  
Still, he couldn't help but get that weird feeling of being...watched by someone. Bridget walked over to the bar side and pulled up the stool. He was going to ask for information from the bartender, but that guy was already serving some of his other customers, so Bridget chose to wait. He wasn't impatient or anything, but...Bridget hoped this wouldn't take too long.   
  
Then, before Bridget even got the chance to settle into this new climate, a man sitting next to him reared his head over at the bounty hunter.   
  
"Hey there, little girl. Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this? Heh, heh! I bet that ya the type of gal that likes her men with muscle, eh? Heh, heh, heh!"  
  
Bridget sighed. "Whatever you say, sir."  
  
The chiselled man looked curiously at Bridget from that remark. "Hey now little girl, are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Bridget said. "I'm just not...comfortable here, I guess. I'm looking for information really."  
  
"Information on what?"  
  
Bridget looked around for anyone else who might have been listening. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. "I'm a bounty hunter." Bridget whispered quietly. "I'm looking for a bounty hunters advice bureau to find some new bounties to catch."  
  
The surprised drinker stare at Bridget disbelievingly for a few seconds, before bursting into outrageous laughter. Bridget couldn't help but feel insulted by that. Nobody seemed to take him seriously.   
  
"Excuse me, sir." Bridget said quietly. "But what is so funny?"  
  
The drinking man couldn't stop laughing at Bridget's statement. "Eh, heh, heh, heh! You...you seriously expect me to believe a cute little thing like yourself is a bounty hunter!? Ah, hah, hah, hah! You should be more concerned about becoming a mommy, kid! Geh, ha, ha, ha, ha!"   
  
Bridget was ready to argue that to the ground but before he could, the drinker called out to a few of his buddies at the other side of the bar.   
  
"Hey guys, get a load of this!" He pointed to Bridget. "This little girl thinks she's a bounty hunter! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
A trio of men at a pool table and two others burst into a scathing chorus of laughter, at the expense of the kind-hearted warrior. And Bridget's insides tightened up in humiliation. He was no stranger to people laughing him, but it still hurt...  
  
While Bridget clammed up in his shame, two other men from a neighbouring table walked up to him and jeered at Bridget. Then Bridget looked up at these two men. They were giving him looks he was fairly accustomed to as well...  
  
"Hey there, girly." One of the men quipped sharply. "Why do you wanna get mixed up with all that big bad bounty hunter crap?"  
  
The second man leaned in next to Bridget and smiled deviously. "Yeah. Come on, sweetcakes. We can show you a show you a much nicer time than that..."  
  
Bridget sweatdropped. God, he didn't want to have to deal with this right now. It was one thing to be laughed at but it was another thing to be hit on.   
  
"Look, eh..." Bridget stood off his seat and began to slowly inch away from the two men that were staring at him. "I think I should be going now...bye!"  
  
With that said, Bridget tried to make a dash for the door before anything else could go wrong, but before her could, one of the men grabbed him by the wrist.  
  
"Don't be scared, girl..." The man breathed smoothly. "We can show you a good time..."  
  
Bridget heaved a sigh. He really didn't want to have to do this but if these guys would leave him alone... "Actually...I'm a boy."  
  
The face of the man holding Bridget's wrist turned a pasty white. And a multitude of shocked looks stabbed in on Bridget. He was afraid of this...  
  
The man looked slightly sick. "Son of a...! You're a boy!?!?"  
  
Bridget nodded. "Uh huh..."  
  
"So! You think that you can just come up in here and make a fool of me in front of my mates, eh?" The man said angrily.  
  
Bridget struggled for a way to sort all this out. "Um...look, it isn't like that at all...I just wanted to find out where the bounty hunter advice bureau is...I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh you'll be sorry alright." The man looked harshly at Bridget, before picking up an empty bottle and smashing it against a table, providing the perfect weapon.  
  
{Oh darn.} Bridget thought. {He wants a fight. I really don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't have a bounty on their head...}  
  
"Listen, mister." Bridget said, placing a cautious hand on his yoyo. "I don't want any fuss, alright. You might get hurt..."  
  
"Hah, hah, hah!" The man laughed. "I assure you kid, the only one who will be getting hurt is you, you little freak!"  
  
All at once, the broken bottle was thrust in Bridget's direction. But he was not a bounty hunter for nothing. With a gentle quickness, Bridget effortlessly dodged that broken bottle, and slid over to the left of the angry man.   
  
Who became even angrier when he realized the Bridget might not have been lying about being a bounty hunter. But Bridget was definitely not looking for a fight right now. At least not with these people. There was no need to fight over a simple little misunderstanding.   
  
"Sir..." The English villager said. "We really don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
A throbbing vein popped up on the neck of the angry bloke. He would not be humiliated by the likes of this upstart. The man ran on his own fury and took a powerful swing at Bridget again. After quickly dodging by the attack a second time, the yoyo-sporting bounty hunter realized that there was no other to get out of here then by force.   
  
With a sad sigh, Bridget whipped out his crimson and black yoyo, and moved into a swerving fighting stance. He really didn't want to have to do this to someone who had no real power, but if that was what he was asking for, so be it.   
  
Bridget spread his palm out even, and his steel-searing yoyo lunged forwards at the stomach of the angry man. And he felt as though a mule had kicked him when Bridget's yoyo smashed his gut. Bridget winced when he saw the man cough up a bit of blood. Blood had never really been Bridget's thing. But still, this guy had to learn not to pick fights with someone needlessly.   
  
The thin metallic wires dragged the yoyo back to Bridget's hand, but the fun would not end there. With all his yoyo skills, Bridget twisted his arm around his back, and shot it back at the man's legs. The snake like yoyo swung around the thug's ankles, and now that his yoyo had a firm grip on them, Bridget tugged with all his worth.   
  
The man dropped his bottle and yelled out helplessly and he was dragged and slammed into the floor. With a sated result, Bridget recalled his yoyo and bowed for respect at the downed bar hopper. He was short on brains, but he didn't deserve a whipping.   
  
"I'm sorry, mister." Bridget said. "I took it to you as easy as I could, but you weren't listening to me, so I had to do it."  
  
Bridget turned to look at the other men that had crowed around him during the fight. "Can I go now?"  
  
The other customers of the bar looked at Bridget in pure astonishment. That was unbelievable. Nobody would have expected a kid to be so powerful. Especially since he had such a puny weapon. But looks were very deceiving. In an instant the crowd dispersed and went back to their seats. None of them were willing to mess with Bridget now. Quickly walking past the groaning man on the floor, Bridget stepped through the doors and made it out of the bar.   
  
But as soon as his perky shoes touched the assorted cobblestones of the outside road, Bridget realized that he was back at square one. He still had to find the local bounty hunter office to get an up to date bounty list.   
  
Then, as he was about to walk away, a voice called out to the emerald-eyed boy. "Hey..."  
  
Bridget looked back. Someone had called on him. He at first thought it might have been that man again, looking to go another round, but when Bridget looked back he saw someone very different.   
  
A fairly tall woman, dressed in the tightest and most revealing of red leather clothes. Draped at her waist was a very unique guitar, like something from the 20th century. She had an awfully haughty smile on her face; from the looks of things she was amused.   
  
"May I help you?" Bridget asked.   
  
The leather-clad woman smiled at Bridget. "That was an impressive performance you just pulled there, kid. Very interesting indeed. Who would have thought that a little munchkin like you could be a bounty hunter..."  
  
Bridget blushed, from the compliment. "Thank you, miss."  
  
The woman moved closer to Bridget. "...Call me I-No, kid. So, what are you looking for? You seem to be in a bit of a hurry..."  
  
"I'm looking for the nearest advice bureau for bounty hunters. I have to get a list of bounties to know what I'm looking for."  
  
I-No grinned evilly, but did her best to hide it. "Oh really? Well it just so happens that I have an up to date bounty list right here, sweetie."  
  
I-No presented the list to Bridget. "Here. It's all yours."  
  
Bridget looked shocked. This was the first person to have ever helped him on his journey. Nice people were living in this world, they were just a little hard to find. With a cheery smile, Bridget took the list and bowed appreciatively.   
  
"Thank you so much, miss I-No." Bridget stressed gratefully.   
  
"No problem." I-No said. "I always enjoy seeing young kids get what they want...or need...you go ahead. Run along now."  
  
Bridget nodded at that and turned to walk away, but not before offering I-No one last bit of gratitude. "I really appreciate this. Thanks."  
  
With that said, Bridget walked away onto the main road towards the city. If any bounties were around, they were likely to be in the there. As Bridget walked away, I-No sneered deviously at him.   
  
"Heh, heh...what a gullible little fool."  
  
**********  
  
"Hey, Dizzy! Slow down a bit, will ya?"  
  
May puffed in heavy breaths of cool air, and leaned on her knees to keep herself standing. The two girls were in the quiet streets of the city, heading off to a market to pick up some stuff for June. Man, May could not keep up with her eager friend. Dizzy always loved to get the job done, and get the job done quickly. But May liked that though. It was one of those things that made Dizzy so special. Ever since Dizzy had graced the Mayship with her presence, and May had become fast friends. They seemed to do everything together these days. Be it their chores on the ship, or goofing off with April, they always did it together.   
  
Dizzy stopped walking enough to see May a few paces behind her, breathing heavily. "Are you alright, May?"  
  
May sweatdropped. "Do I look it? You're walking too fast! Slow down, girl! We've got plenty of time before we have to rendezvous with the ship."  
  
Dizzy nodded. "I know. But June said that if we do not hurry, the market could run out of the ingredients she needs. June is going to teach me how to cook a few of her meals tonight."  
  
May stood upright, with a final breath of air. "So you really like cooking don't you? Who would have thought it?"  
  
"Yes, I do like to cook. I think that is why I want to get the ingredients before they run out. I love to learn new things."  
  
May crossed her arms. "That's good. But it's weird, whenever I offer to cook everybody says they're not hungry. My cooking isn't bad, is it?"   
  
Dizzy looked from side to side nervously. May's cooking was infamous around the crew. She was the only one to have burned out three ovens in the space of two hours. June would have raised all kinds of hell about it if April hadn't calmed her down.   
  
Dizzy tried to find a way around this without hurting May's feelings. "Um...well...I...like your cooking..."  
  
"Really!?" May said ecstatically. "Then I'll make something for you tomorrow!"  
  
Dizzy shook her hands in 'defence'. "No, that is alright, you really do not have to go to any trouble, May..."  
  
May winked at her friend. "No trouble at all! Besides, I have to learn these things myself. Being Johnny's future wife does have its down points...as hard as that is to believe."  
  
Dizzy sweatdropped. Nobody was as Johnny-crazy as May either.  
  
**********  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dizzy and May arrived at the market place. Bustling with cheery consumers and passers by, just begging for a good sale. Dizzy felt a certain warmth from this. It was a calming sight; to see people so absorbed in something as innocent as shopping. Sometimes it helped to know that this world was capable of something other constant combat and destruction.  
  
May looked around. There were dozens of market stalls around, covered by many shoppers haggling down a good price. It might take a while for Dizzy to find everything she needed for June.   
  
May looked at her friend. "Hey, Dizzy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Again, May looked around the marketplace. "How long is this gonna take? I...think we might be here a for a while..."  
  
Dizzy looked around the market place herself. There was a great deal of stalls around. And June had given her a very long list to look over.   
  
"Yes..." Dizzy agreed. "I do think we might need some time to get everything on the list. Do you want to go back to the hotel? I can take care of this."  
  
May's eyebrows narrowed. Dizzy was more than capable of taking care of herself, but May still felt weird about leaving Dizzy to fend for herself. People were extremely Gear-phobic. If somebody found out about Dizzy's true nature, then they were likely to raise some bother about it.   
  
May placed a concerned arm around Dizzy's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay about being left alone here? If something happens..."  
  
Dizzy shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, May. But I will be fine. The bounty that was on my head has been lifted and I am sure I will be all right even if anything did happen."  
  
"Are you sure?" May asked.  
  
Dizzy nodded, with a small smile gracing her lips. "Yes."  
  
"Okay then. I'll go meet up with Johnny and April back at the hotel. But I'm coming back in an hour to check on you, okay?"   
  
May waved goodbye to Dizzy and dashed off to the hotel. Dizzy sighed as she watched her friend go. It was nice to have someone show so much care and concern for you. Not that she didn't appreciate the things Testament had done for her, Dizzy was eternally thankful for all of his support and protection. But being on the Mayship was slightly different. The safety she felt there was...warm and loving. Dizzy never scared to voice her opinion or ask for anything while she was with them.   
  
The Jellyfish Pirates were her family now.   
  
Taking herself from those wistful thoughts, Dizzy turned back to the task at hand. It would be a while before she could obtain every single item on June's list, so it was better to get started now.   
  
Just a short distance from Dizzy, Bridget was coming to the entrance of the market. The list that I-No had given to him was really coming in handy. Still, Bridget had yet to find a serious, noteworthy person on this list. But that would come in time. He was sure that if he trudged around this market long enough, he would find someone.   
  
And exact were his suspicions because one was around. Bridget's steps slowed into a pause as his emerald green eyes caught sight of Dizzy, just across from him. She was buying something at a stall, looked like some spices.   
  
Bridget looked at the description for her on the bounty list. He was sure that the girl across from him was Dizzy, the second self reliant Gear. Plus, the bounty on her head was enormous. 500,000 world dollars was a lot of money in England...if he brought that back to his village...  
  
Bridget quickly ran over to Dizzy. She was in Bridget's sights, but he had to be careful. Fighting in a crowded area like this could be dangerous for the other people. Bridget slowed to a stop as he neared Dizzy, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Um...excuse me?" Bridget said.   
  
Dizzy turned around from the stall selling the Tare* that she needed for June, and looked at Bridget. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
Bridget took another confirming glance at the list. "Can I talk to you in private...please?   
  
Dizzy was confused. She was sure that she hadn't seen this girl before, but she wanted to talk about something. Still, she was acting fairly peacefully so the blonde girl didn't look like too much of a danger.   
  
"Okay." Dizzy said.   
  
Bridget pointed to an alley over at the other side of the market. The one he had just come through. He led Dizzy towards it. On the other side was a grassy clearing. It was deserted and very few people seemed to come through there. Perfect for fighting...if need be.   
  
As Bridget and Dizzy came to the grass clearing outside of the market, Bridget stopped in his tracks and turned to face the object of his intent.   
  
It was then that Dizzy began to realize that her worries might not have been misplaced. This person seemed to be looking for something, and the cerulean haired Gear got the distinct feeling that the 'something' this girl was looking for was Dizzy herself.   
  
Bridget was the first to speak. "Would you happen to be Dizzy, the second self reliant Gear? The one with the 500,000 world dollar bounty on her head?"  
  
Dizzy sighed. She was afraid of this. "Yes...that is me...but I do not have a bounty on my head anymore...Jam took all of it..."  
  
Bridget busted out his yoyo, and got into a rhythmic stance. "Sorry about this. But I can't trust your words to be correct, if you are my bounty. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you in."  
  
Dizzy again heaved a sigh. This was all she needed right now. But, Johnny had been teaching her how to control her powers. Things like this were bound to happen at some point.   
  
Dizzy quickly morphed from her normal Jellyfish Pirate uniform to her regular clothing, and stood in place. She had to hold back Necro's anger. If he used his maximum power...  
  
The pirate Gear frowned as Bridget charged her. "Please forgive me."  
  
**********  
  
Far, far, far from that impending battle, over in the massive, industrial yet rural setting of Mainland China, was the now famous restaurant of Jam Kuradoberi. After obtaining the bounty over Dizzy's head, she had finally created her dream restaurant Jam was over the moon about it. The Chinese chef had finally proved her superiority in the kitchen. The speculation about Jam's culinary skill was spreading through world. Even people in America and Europe were journeying over to China just to sample her cooking.   
  
And as Jam got ready for another day at work, she smiled brightly at this situation. She was even more popular than she had hoped. To be honest, Jam did feel a tiny bit guilty for lying about whole bounty thing, but Dizzy, May and Johnny said it was the best thing for them, so Jam didn't put too much concern towards it.   
  
At the moment, Jam was at her apartment, getting ready for another day at the restaurant. In front of her large mirror, the Chinese martial artist Jam winked at her reflection.   
  
{Damn, I look good.} Jam thought. {Miracles like this body don't come around everyday...}  
  
Now that she had looked herself over, Jam left her apartment and made her way over to the restaurant. But while walking down there, Jam felt a coldness strike inside her. Not from danger or anything, just thoughts. Even though she was rolling in money, her popularity was through the roof and her restaurant was probably the most talked about one in the world, she still felt...empty.   
  
But then, Jam knew what this was down to. She just couldn't get a steady boyfriend. In Jam's opinion, no man was good enough for her. But there were a few guys that Jam thought were kinda sexy, but none of those relationships had ever worked out. Jam needed something more than just a cute guy. She needed a guy who was not only sexy but was going to treat her like royalty.   
  
And was what she was expecting right now. But no man like that was around. Jam heaved a sigh. The single life was great, but...nothing could compare to being held in the arms of someone who loved you.   
  
Nevertheless, the Kuradoberi girl would not let that sour her. Boyfriends could wait. For the moment Jam's restaurant took priority in her life.   
  
Then, as she was about to turn the corner to her restaurant, her razor sharp nose picked up a curious scent. {What the heck is that? Smells like something is...}  
  
Jam turned the corner...  
  
"Burning!!"  
  
The Chinese cook fell to her knees in despair as she saw her magnificent, beautiful restaurant...in flames.   
  
**********  
  
Bridget collapsed to the grassy ground, wheezing and panting like crazy. Roger and his yoyo had been blown away like nothing at all. While Bridget looked oddly crestfallen, Dizzy also stared at the bounty hunter with a quiet sadness. She had tried her best to hold back the bulk of Necro and Undine's power, but Dizzy had still struck up a storm of destruction.   
  
As his eyes gazed at the bright green grass below him, Bridget tried to get his head around the situation. He was sure that he could have held off Dizzy's attacks long enough for him to win. How did he...lose so easily? Even when Dizzy was holding back?  
  
But then it hit Bridget. Dizzy was far and beyond one of the most powerful people around. That was why the bounty on Dizzy's head was set so high. She was extremely powerful. And with that thought, Bridget realized that he really didn't need to feel disheartened. There was no shame in being beaten by the best.   
  
With a difficult bout of effort, Bridget slowly brought himself on to his feet. It was hard for him to stand now. Not because of Dizzy's furious attacks, but because Bridget had to use all of his strength to defend against them.   
  
Dizzy looked away as Bridget struggled to his feet. She was ashamed that she had to fight again, that was not what she wanted in life.   
  
"I am so sorry." Dizzy began. "Necro...I tried to hold him back as much as I could...but I am sorry. I just do not want to fight anymore."  
  
Bridget smiled, despite the situation. "...Nah. It's okay."  
  
Dizzy looked back at Bridget. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Roger and my yoyo landed somewhere. So it's not a big deal. Besides...I really don't think you're that bad of a person. I think you're kinda nice."  
  
Dizzy smiled, with a tiny blush to accompany it. She never really could handle compliments from people. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Bridget followed Dizzy's eyes to his body. He had sustained a few cuts and bruises. But nothing serious. "Oh these? No big deal. Anyway...I think I should be apologizing to you. You knew the outcome of the fight before we even got started. Yet you still didn't give me everything...did you?"  
  
Dizzy slowly nodded in conformation and Bridget smiled at her. "I knew it. That's very kind, Dizzy."  
  
The crimson-eyed girl's head jerked in surprise when she heard her own name. Dizzy just now realized that she didn't even know this bounty hunter's name.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask, what is your name, miss?" Dizzy enquired.  
  
Bridget then clammed up and stared at the floor as if it were ready to swallow him whole. Right off the bat, people always see him as a girl.  
  
"Um...my name is Bridget...but I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."  
  
Dizzy just smiled. "Greetings, Bridget."  
  
Bridget looked up at Dizzy, slightly confused at the Gear's action. Wasn't Dizzy... "Aren't you surprised that I'm a boy?"  
  
Dizzy shook her head. "I do not think so. Should I be?"  
  
The face that Bridget was throwing was neutral in itself, but his stomach was doing dances. Dizzy was the first person Bridget had met who was not negative about discovering his true gender. It was calming in a way. Bridget's cheeks turned a rosy red and he looked down upon his perky shoes again. "I...wish there was something I could do to show how sorry I am for all of this..."  
  
"Well..." Dizzy started. "There is one thing that you could do."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Dizzy smiled brightly and said, "Would you be my friend? I do not have that many friends on the ground...so..."  
  
Bridget smiled back. "I'd love to be your friend."  
  
"Thank you." Dizzy said. "If you have time, could you meet some of my other friends? They will be coming for me soon, I am sure that they would love to meet you."  
  
{Wow...} Bridget thought. {She's so nice...how could I have ever thought that she was a bad person?}  
  
Bridget gained enough composure to answer his newest friend. "I-I'd love to meet your friends, Dizzy."  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
----------------------  
  
* Whoa! This is a surprise! The Shoujo-ai maniac Kaiser is writing a purely het fic, eh? Well...I felt like expanding my horizons a bit. I'm still a *firm* Dizzy/May shipper, but I'm torn. There is a lack of Bridget fanfiction, just like Kliff, Axl and Zappa. So I decide to write a fic about Bridget. However, I'm only good at romance, so I have to do a romance fanfic. I don't know anything about shounen-ai, so Bridget has to be paired up with a girl. May is automatically out because of her infatuation for Johnny, Jam is no good 'cause she's set her vixen-like eyes on Ky, Baiken is well out of the question, Millia has a bad case of Zato-syndrome, and I-No is the central antagonist of this story. So whom does that leave? Dizzy! (Well, you've got April, Sharon, June and Megumi, but they're not important enough to do a major fic on, really...) I actually think that Bridget does have a crush on Dizzy, every confrontation they have in the GGX2 story mode ends happily. If this is true, I seriously doubt that Dizzy returns any of these feelings, but I think they still look kinda okay together. Please, don't ask me why.   
  
* This will be a four part series but I can't focus all of my attention on it. I have three more chapters of DB, BS left, I need to write the final chapter of my Millia/I-No series, an original character fic is coming as soon as I hash out a storyline, and I'm working on an original co-written fic with Liliandra. As you can see, I'm rather busy at this time so you may have to wait a week or two for an update.   
  
* Just a little thing I've observed, nothing special but...Guilty Gear fanfiction seems to be getting more popular these days. I had a feeling it would, eventually, but the stories people are writing are so short. The only lengthy, serious fics in this section are Juggernaut, Desolate Gail, Darkest Body, Brightest Soul and G Gear. It's weird, huh?   
  
* Sorry for any errors (this statement is becoming so redundant) I'll clean them up later. 


	2. Rolling Transport

Loop the Loop chapter two: Rolling Transport   
  
"So...you live on an airship?"   
  
A cool wind blew by the grassy back garden that Dizzy and Bridget were sitting in. The young bounty hunter pulled his hands up to his arms and rub generously to keep warm. Even though it was a passing wind, Bridget felt he needed to do this. Maybe to relieve his own stress. But it wasn't from his fight with Dizzy. Far from it. They had only been talking for around an hour and half and so far they had been getting on like a house on fire.   
  
It was weird for Bridget in some respects. Never before had he met someone as easy to talk to as Dizzy was. Which said a lot considering how shy she first appeared to be. Bridget could not really place it but...there was something about this young girl that was...alluring.   
  
The two youngsters were sitting quietly on the grassy garden, facing parallel to each other. From the way they were talking, it seemed like they were long lost friends, reunited after years of separation.   
  
Dizzy nodded to confirm the answer to Bridget's question. "Uh huh. But you must keep it a secret."  
  
Bridget smiled. Even though he had just met Dizzy, he still valued her trust. There was no way he could break that. "Sure. I wouldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to."   
  
"Thank you." Dizzy meant that. It was strange to her that she could trust this young man when he tried to haul her in just a short while ago but Dizzy had to admit, she felt like she could trust Bridget.   
  
"It must be nice to travel around in the skies all the time." The English boy started. "I'd love to fly around like that. All the places you can see and visit."  
  
An idea popped into Dizzy's head after hearing her newest friend's words. "Why do you not spend some time on the Mayship with me?"  
  
Bridget's searing emerald eyes looked across at Dizzy. "Are you serious? Can you do that?"  
  
Dizzy nodded, vibrantly beaming. "Certainly. I am sure that Johnny would not mind letting you join us for a few weeks. I would love to have you there and you could meet all of my other friends."  
  
{Wow...} Bridget thought, dumbfounded. "I would love to, Dizzy! I've never ridden on a vessel like that before. I can't wait to meet everyone."  
  
"I know that they would like to meet you, Bridget." Dizzy said. "But won't your parents be worried if you take too much time away from home?"  
  
Bridget shook his head. Being a travelling Bounty Hunter meant that everyday was a whole new adventure. And for the most part, he had accepted the partition from his parents that followed this choice. Although he valued his parent's opinion on his lifestyle, Bridget did become a bounty hunter against their will. They would not stand in the way of him exploring other sections of his life outside of England. Meeting Dizzy was proof that this choice was the right one.   
  
Bridget looked back at Dizzy. "My parents are fine with it. They give me a lot of freedom, though I think they would prefer it if I stayed at home and learned about my father's business. What about your parents? Do they worry about you, living on a pirate ship?"  
  
The moment Dizzy heard talk of her parents, her passionate scarlet eyes became distant and she looked away from Bridget's gaze. Bridget saw this change in Dizzy's demeanour and reprimanded himself for stepping on something personal. The young man shifted closer to Dizzy and placed a hand on her shoulder, to apologize.   
  
"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to say something that would upset you."  
  
Subsequent to a postponed breather, Dizzy pressed her hand onto Bridget's and shook her head. "No...it's fine. I...do not know who my parents are...most of the girls on the ship do not know whom their parents are either, but I must admit..." Dizzy's eyes just got that little bit more wistful when she added, "I would love to meet them one day. One day soon."  
  
"Hey, Dizzy!"  
  
Dizzy's innocent smile brightened when she heard her caring friend May call her from a distance. The young woman stood up and turned to look behind her. "May!"  
  
On the other side of the grassy garden clearing was May and Johnny, walking up to the two of them casually. Bridget looked over at the two of them. He was curious about their connection to Dizzy.   
  
The young bounty hunter looked over at her. "Who are they, Dizzy?"  
  
"My friends." Dizzy stated. "Shall I introduce you to them?"  
  
Bridget nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
May and Johnny made their way over to the two, with everything taken care of. The ship was fully fuelled and ready to go, all they needed was to round up everyone in the crew.   
  
May unknowingly ignored Bridget as she addressed Dizzy. "Are you okay, Dizzy? We were going to meet you in the market but you weren't there at the time, so we came looking for you. Is everything okay?"  
  
Dizzy nodded, stepping a little closer to Bridget. "I am fine. You needn't worry about me. Sorry I left the market but I... just met someone and we got to talking."  
  
Then, suddenly, May noticed Bridget. "You?" May said abruptly. "Do you somehow know Dizzy?"  
  
Bridget was about to answer that, but Dizzy did so before he could. "Yes. This is my friend, Bridget."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Johnny flashed a deep grin of pearly whites and stepped in front of Bridget, clasping his hand in a soft grip. The young Englishman looked oddly at Johnny, as he received looks that weren't quite what he was looking for.   
  
"Greetings, Mademoiselle..." Johnny breathed. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."  
  
Bridget sweatdropped while May's eyes narrowed on Bridget. Still, her temperament was focused on Johnny. "Johnny, what are you doing?"  
  
The Captain of the Mayship drew in breath. "Just greeting Dizzy's new friend so she knows that we're all friends here. That's all."  
  
"She?" Bridget said questioningly. "Excuse me, but I'm a bo-"  
  
May conveniently interrupted. "So, Bridget, you're a friend of Dizzy's are you? How long have you known her?"  
  
With a nervous glance, Bridget tried hard to ignore Johnny's gaze. "Um... just a couple hours. There was a misunderstanding and now were sorta... um..."  
  
Dizzy looked over at Johnny. "Johnny? Can... can Bridget come to the Mayship with us? I know we can trust Bridget so you do not have to worry about that. So... is it okay?"   
  
Johnny just nodded, tilting his shades a little. "No problem. Any woman is welcome on my ship." He looked over at Bridget. "And if you're a friend of Dizzy's then I can't really refuse, can I?"  
  
Bridget nodded out of respect for that, even though Johnny still thought he was a woman. "Uh... thank you."  
  
As May watched this, she had to admit that she didn't like the idea of Bridget coming on the ship. Mostly because she thought that he would cause problems between her and Johnny. Then she swiftly caught sight of him looking at Dizzy. He had a gentle smile, and his cheeks were rosy with a light shade of red. May then gained a smile when she realized that Bridget was more or less attracted to Dizzy.  
  
May grinned playfully, already seeing the direction that Dizzy's friendship with Bridget was going to take...  
  
**********  
  
Jam fell to her knees and her eyes went wide with utter shock as she saw her lovely, beautiful, magnificent restaurant burned down to nothing but a pile of ashes still blowing residual smoke. Everything was gone. All of it. In fact, the only thing that assured Jam that this was in fact her restaurant was the background smell of burnt spices and foods. Amidst the smouldering embers and clouds of smoke, Jam could vaguely make out a figure.   
  
He was standing in a very odd position, his shoulders were slumped, his sword (or sword-like weapon) was hanging tenuously by the grip of one of his hands.   
  
Jam's eyes squinted because of the smoke. "Who are you...?"  
  
The dark figure looked around, moving his head slowly. "WITHDRAWING_FROM_THE_CURRENT_AREA."  
  
Jam coughed as smoke filled her lungs. "Wait... you arsonist... wait!"  
  
Too late. In an instant, the figure leapt from the smoke clouds into the air, jumping onto an adjacent building to escape. Jam would have definitely pursued him, but the smoke was just too thick.   
  
Her beautiful new restaurant was beyond reproach.  
  
**********  
  
Kaiser's Afterthoughts  
  
---------------------------------  
  
* Well, it's about damn time I should say. I am SO sorry this took so long to be updated, and even when I do, it's a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that. But, the next chapter will be much larger; I wanted to save most of my ideas for it.   
  
* Next update should be for Blessed are the Dead, or I could just get Loop the Loop finished first. Which way should I go?  
  
* As always, feedback is more than welcome. 


End file.
